A Feeling
by happykitten2
Summary: She wants to relax, and he's more than happy to help.


**Hi guys! This is my first fan fiction ever, so I hope you enjoy ^_^**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

"B-bartender, give me another," Sakura slurred her request, feeling the effects of the sake she already consumed.

With all the missions lately, on top of all the hours spent working at the hospital and with Tsunade, Sakura hasn't had a day to enjoy herself. Tonight, Sakura and Ino went out for well deserved drinks. Poor planning on their parts, they hadn't realized they picked a bar where all their friends were.

"I-Ino, I think they see us," Sakura mentioned to Ino.

"Who cares! I'm having the time of my life!" Ino declared taking body shots off some cute rando. "I suggest you do the same."

Sakura sighed as she returned her attention to the bartender who was skeptical of her.

"If you don't pour me that drink, your manhood will be sorry." Which seemed to do the trick, although she may have frightened him a little too much, his hand was shaking so he kept spilling sake.

"I think she's had enough." A masculine voice chimed in behind her.

Sakura whirled around to identify the man who stepped in to ruin her drunken fun. Uchiha Sasuke. Of course, he was the one to ruin her fun, he ruined everyone's fun.

"Don't listen to him! I'm a paying customer!" Sakura nearly shouted as she reached into her purse to find money, it didn't help her case she fumbled with her wallet.

The bartender at this point froze, he didn't know which one of them was more intimidating, the beautiful girl that could crush him with her bare hands, or the eerie Uchiha who could start him on fire with one glance.

"Aw c'mon Sasuke! Lighten up!" Another male voice piped up, obviously a drunk Naruto.

"Just my luck…" Sakura muttered to herself.

"Aren't you glad to see me Sakura-chan?" Drunk Naruto asked a bit hurt.

"Right now, no. I'm not happy to see either of you." Sakura sighed.

At this particular moment, Ino decided that an angry 2/3 and a sad drunk 1/3 of Team Seven needed cheering up. Ino came behind all three of them and swooped them together with her arms like Kakashi-sensei used to, causing Sakura to be pressed up against Sasuke.

"This is supposed to be a fun night! I will not allow anything but a good time!" Ino hiccupped.

"Hn." Was all the reply Ino received.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Sasuke more ordered than offered Sakura.

"Why!? Why would precious Uchiha Sasuke take the time out of his day to walk silly ol' me home? I'm having a good time and besides, you just think I'm annoying!" Sakura tried to slam her foot down during her pout, but she stumbled, and a strong arm caught her to keep her balance.

"Come on." Sasuke dragged her by her arm towards the exit.

It took her five minutes to remember where she lived.

Sakura fumbled with her key, trying to insert it into the lock, "Stupid doorknob, stop moving."

An audible sigh escaped Sasuke's lips and took the key from her hand and opened the door himself. Sakura then giggled and entered her apartment.

"I know I'm just a bother to you Sasuke, I don't know why you decided to walk me home, its pretty obvious that you hate me," Sakura muttered as she sat on the top of her couch, but the effects of alcohol ruined her balance and she fell backwards onto the cushions with a giggle.

"I don't hate you…"

"What?"

"Would you like some tea?"

"No, what did you just say to me?" Sakura questioned.

Sasuke ignored her for a moment, putting the kettle on the stove. He came over and sat next to her on the couch. He pulled out a bottle of sake that was hidden in his shirt. He poured himself a shot and drank it.

"I said I don't hate you."

Sakura despite herself flushed. "You know, I've spent years trying to get over you, and I actually moved on."

Another shot.

Common sense clearly left her brain along with the whole balance thing, as she continued, "I've let boys take me on dates, kiss me, even touch me, and I never thought of you once."

Two shots.

"Stop." Sasuke said, voice barely a whisper.

Sakura turned towards him and cocked her head to the side, clearly confused. Sasuke's cheeks started tinting pink from the effects of the alcohol. The kettle started whistling and Sasuke left the couch to make them tea. He returned shortly after, with her favorite tea, white tea with honey and lemon. He even remembered her favorite glass, a light rose cup with cherry blossoms.

"Why? It's not like you care about me, you never—"

Sasuke cut her off by smashing his lips to hers. She was so surprised she stared at him in shock after he pulled back.

"Two years is a long time Sakura, I've changed. I've given up my quest for revenge, there's no reason for it anymore. Naruto taught me the value of friendship, and since then I've changed and so have you. You stopped obsessing over me and started living your life for yourself. I've come to admire that about you."

Sakura sat with her head down, twiddling her thumbs processing the information Sasuke just told her. She was angry, he never cared for her, and she moved on! How is he going to just kiss her and expect her to just want to be with him, but another part of her was happy that he noticed her, accepted her, and that he admires her.

Sakura doesn't understand why, but a fire started to burn through her. She blamed the alcohol for what happened next. She looked Sasuke dead in the eye, as he's glancing out of the side of his eyes at her for a response, she kisses him.

And all of a sudden they're kissing. She climbed on his lap to have better access, and everything and nothing is going through her brain. She attacks his lips with a hunger she's never felt, and he obeys, understanding the emotion she can't name, and accepts her lips with his. He uses his tongue to proceed into her mouth, deepening the kiss. She moans as he teases her tongue with his. Her response seems to activate his body, as she feels something hard pressing against her sex.

Before she can respond to his covered mountain against her covered valley, he trails hot kisses against her jawline and down her neck until he reaches her collarbone. He looks at her with those intense onxy eyes filled with what she assumes is lust. He smirks when he sees the same expression glazed in her eyes.

"Bedroom." They say at the same time.

He lifts her by her bottom and continues to kiss her until he tosses her bed. Making up for lost time, his lips are back on hers, passionately kissing her until she thought she would go blind with pleasure and happiness. But Sasuke is by no means a patient man. He growled and unbuttoned her blouse, exposing the cute baby blue bra she recently bought. As she saw him eye the bra with animalistic hunger she caught on real quick.

"Please, this is my favorite." She begs.

"Hn."

Like the gentleman he is (not), his arms slither behind her back to undo the clasp. Embarrassment floods her cheeks as the man she has been in love with since 12 has full access to her petite but perky breasts. The embarrassment soon fades into pure pleasure as he dips his head down and takes a pink plush nipple into his mouth. He applies pressure, but not too much to cause pain, but enough to entice pleasure as his teeth and tongue work in harmony, suckling for a bit and then swirling the nipple with his tongue. While his mouth was working on the left breast his fingers worked on her right as he slowly used this thumb and index finger to slightly twist her other nipple to the point Sakura cried out in pleasure. She was staring at the ceiling wondering how this came to be, but she didn't want to think right now.

"S-Sasuke, please." Sakura whimpered.

Sasuke looked into her emerald eyes and smirked, knowing he was doing the best job pleasing her. He continued to take off her skirt and half smiled at the matching baby blue lace panties that was damp with her juices. He carefully slipped the last remnant piece of clothing off her and admired her nude. She didn't care to be embarrassed.

He continued pleasuring her by placing a single kiss to each nipple, then continued to kiss her abdomen until he reached her center. She whimpered as his tongue flicked over her clitoris, receiving a moan of approval. He continued to swirl his tongue in circular motions on her nub, receiving approval by the jerks of her legs. As he became more confident he slid his pointer and middle finger inside her and pumped while continuing to swirl his tongue. At this point, she was grabbing sheets, wrapping her legs around his neck, anything to relieve this build up inside her core.

"S-Sasuke, I-I'm going to…." Sakura moaned breathlessly.

These words triggered him to nip at her nub, and everything came loose. In the midst of her orgasm, she didn't notice Sasuke had stripped his clothing, and was positioning himself to enter her. He took her in one rough thrust.

"W-wait!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What?" Sasuke asked, a bit annoyed as usual.

"I-I didn't have time to pleasure you…" Sakura blushed.

Sasuke's expression softened at her comment. "Next time. Consider that part of my apology for the past."

 _Next time._ There was going to be a next time! Sakura hoped that the relationship would continue and develop more than just sex, but in this moment, she was experiencing true bliss.

Sakura knew Sasuke was _not_ a gentle person, and he stayed consistent with his personality as a lover, but that didn't stop Sakura from meeting his thrusts, moaning his name, and digging her nails into the sheets beside her. And the stamina of him was beyond belief. The fullness inside her tingled her sex and with each thrust, the tingling escalated and before she knew it, she orgasmed again. Shortly after, Sasuke seemed to be pleasured with his performance, and the effect it had on Sakura, she could feel his sack tighten ready to release. He stiffened as he had reached his orgasm as well.

He rolled off of her, laying on his back as he panted, sweat beading his rock-hard abs. Sasuke sighed and pulled Sakura close to him.

"W-what now?" Sakura questioned.

"We sleep."

"But—"

"Shut up."

Sakura smiled as his true personality was still intact, but in that moment, they were truly intimate. A few moments passed, and Sakura was just falling into a blissful sleep…

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"You were knew something like this was going to happen tonight, perhaps not with me, am I wrong?"

"I had a feeling."


End file.
